Yamashita Ritsu
Yamashita Ritsu (/u/steel_ninja) is the 4th Seat of Division 9 and wields Fainarugado, the (self-proclaimed) strongest defense-type Zanpakuto. Yamashita also suffers from a strong case of amnesia which has caused him to forget everything that has happened before he returned to the Seireitei from the Menos Forest. Yamashita is the only know Koilanthrope on record. 'Personal' 'Appearance' Yamashita stands at a height of 6'3" with green eyes and an average complexion. His dirty-blonde hair ties into a braid that hangs to about his shoulder blades while his bangs fall messily to the sides of his eyes. He is generally fit, although not more so than the average seated member he has shown to have immense stamina, able to fight for extremely long periods of time. He wears a tighter-fit Shihakusho with a high collar that he modified himself while in the Menos Forest. The Shihakusho's sleeves and pants are tucked into a pair of leather gauntlets that cover almost up to the elbow and a pair of leather boots that rise up to just below his knees. Yamashita also sports a steel-trimmed leather pauldron on his left-shoulder. His Zanpakuto is usually sheathed on his left hip. Yamashita's Reiatsu is Amber in color and has natural defensive properties, the feeling of it alone gives others a sense of safety and security. The right side of his face and right arm (up to his forearm) are slightly scarred and discolored from extreme exposure to Kyasu's poison. 'Personality' Yamashita is generally calm and collected at all times, maintaining a very casual disposition in most if not all situations. The rare times where he's serious is in the presence of higher ranking officers or if the situation demands it. Yamashita is quiet protective of those around him but hardly shows it, always keeping his emotions in check. It's this emotional control that causes Yamashita to seem distant or disconnected from other people, usually keeping them at arms length because he believes that keeping people out of his affairs will ensure their safety. In battle Yamashita generally enjoys himself, taunting or even complimenting his opponent mid fight regardless of how dire the situation may be. 'History' 'Pre Seiretei' Yamashita's past before coming to the Seiretei is a mystery. He apparently has a sister named Shiraishi Ritsu but her whereabouts and condition are unknown. 'Pre Menos Forest' Upon entering the Seireitei on Febuary 27, 2013, Yamashita was given a warm welcome and was promptly accepted into squad 7 as their 5th seat. After some time he was offered the 4th seat of squad 9 and the position of 2nd in Command for the Seireitei Security force which he accepted. Sometime after, Yamashita departed to the Menos Forest leaving no clue for how long or why he left. 'Menos Forest' Due to Yamashita's amnesia the events that occurred within the Menos Forest are unknown. Using a serum given to him by Lorcian Kobayashi, Yamashita was able to recover a portion of his memory regarding the Menos Forest. It seems he was searching for a girl although he was not able to find out more information regarding who the girl was or why he was looking for her. Yamashita survived in the forest without food or water by eating hollows which also caused him to contract Koilanthropy. 'Post Menos Forest' Yamashita arrived at the Seireitei through a Garganta high in the air. He plummeted to the ground and moments before contact his Zanpakuto produced a full body shield to break the fall but ended up shattering in the process, however Yamashita was saved from certain death. He was found by some members of the Seireitei and taken to Squad 4 for healing. Yamashita woke a few days later with a severe case of amnesia causing him to completely lose his memory of the events before his arrival. During his stay at the infirmary he was visited by the Captain of Division 9 Yoshiko Nakahara who filled him in on the details of his departure, as little as they were, and gave him is old position as the 4th seat of Division 9 as well as returning an orb of his Reiatsu that he apparently left before leaving. His Zanpakuto ended up sacrificing itself to save Yamashita from his fall and ended up shattering to pieces. Soon after it was repaired with the help of Haruki Kasai who also had an orb of Yamashita's Reiatsu which combined with the other orb provided enough energy for the Zanpakuto to reform and repair itself. About a month since his arrival he was offered the position as the Division 9 Lieutenant which, with some hesitation, accepted. 'Holeless Hollow' Since his arrival at the Seireitei Yamashita discovered he was unable to eat or drink anything. Any substance he tried to consume tasted like ash and he was unable to digest it at all. There had also been sightings of a strange creature that looked like a hollow but it lacked a hollow hole while Yamashita also had strange dreams about the same creature. In the dreams he would hunt and combat it only to reveal that he was the creature. Upon learning from Hiroku Shikuga that the creature was in fact real and not in his dreams as well as the fact that the creature could indeed be Yamashita himself, he set out to the Seireitei Archives to research any information regarding the Hollow-like-creature. While in the archives Jessica King came to him with a blood test that was 'Inconclusive. Foreign Contaminants' which lead him to believe that he was infected with something. With no records on the creature he decided to use a memory serum given to him by Lorcian Kobayashi to uncover what happened while he was in the Menos Forest. The serum revealed that when he ran out of food and water Yamashita resorted to consuming the flesh of hollows to survive. Upon awaking from his vision he had already begun transforming into the hollow-like-being so he set for the squad 12 barracks for assistance where he was met by Sumiko Hadashi. She was able to reverse the transformation by feeding Yamashita Hollow meat while also uncovering that he contracted an incurable virus from the meat which she named Koilanthropy. Yamashita was dubbed the first ever Koilanthrope. 'Zanpakuto' Appearance: In it's sealed state Fainarugado takes the shape of a Ninjato. The unique feature of the blade is that is has two square tsubas which are layered leaving a small gap between them. The hilt is wrapped in a red and a orange cloth creating the traditional pattern. The blade is covered in slim amber cracks from when it was shattered and repaired. Inner World: Yamashita's inner world is a landscape of rolling hills and prominent mountains, time here is at a standstill where the sun is always setting but never sets which gives the world a glow of reds, yellows, and oranges. The season is always autumn and the landscape is covered in a forest of deciduous trees that seem to always be shedding their leaves without ever losing the lushness of their branches. The inner world is focused around a large mountain that plateaus at the top to a very large field of grass, free of trees. Stone steps ascend the side of the mountain and lead up to the edge of the plateau to a large wooden gate about 12 feet high with 2 large oak doors and a stone lock sealing it shut. The purpose of the gate is unknown as there are no walls around it to seal off the open field. True State: Fainarugado's true state is that of a knight clad in silver armor. It covers every portion of his body and therefore Yamashita has not seen his face. Out the back of his helmet sprouts a plume of amber colored hair, it's not certain if the hair belongs to Fainarugado or if it merely attaches to the helmet. The armor has no distinguishing marks or features with the exception of the Greek symbol for Omega( Ω ) on his back. Fainarugado rarely speaks, keeping most words and thoughts to himself, only addressing others when absolutely necessary. He is usually found leaning against the frame of the large gate found in Yamashita's inner world. 'Shikai' Name: Fainarugado (Final Guard) Release: Hold Your Ground. Type: Defense Theme: Counterattacking Appearance: Fainarugado is made of two components. The first component is called the "Core" which gives Fainarugado it's weight and stability. The Core is a large piece of thick steel with 3 holes on the back edge. the Core also makes up the hilt which is wrapped in a orange cloth. The second component is the "Edge" which is a large blade that attaches to one side of the Core with using bolts to fasten them together. The Edge extends past the hilt to protect the users hands. Fainarugado is designed to be used defensively thanks to the blunt edge of the Core to allow two-handed reinforced blocks. Fainarugado is also exceptionally heavy making each attack a powerful blow but preventing it from executing fast strikes. 'Abilities' 'Shikai' 'Current Abilities' * Kussetsu (Refraction) ** Type: Active/Passive ** Cost: Medium ** Range: Short/Long ** Stat: REI ** Description: Unleashes sharp shards of glass like Reiatsu towards the enemy. The shards can be released in a short or long range attack. Passively, this ability produces an orb of energy that is stored in one of the holes of Yamashita's blade whenever an attack is blocked (Max 3 orbs). Yamashita can consume 2 orbs to use Kussetsu without using any of his own energy. ***# Short Range: Yamashita slams his blade into the ground and a wave of shards spike outward from the ground in front of him in the shape of a cone. Shards get larger the farther away they get. The shards remain for a short time creating a brief environmental hazard. ***# Long Range: Yamashita swings his blade in the air and 3 large shards fly through the air in a cone pattern. All three shards can effectively hit a human sized target about 10 meters away. The orientation of the shards match the angle in which the blade is swung. * Sheruta (Shelter) ** Type: Defensive ** Cost: Medium ** Range: Short ** Stat: REI ** Description: Produces an amber energy shield to protect the user. It can form in the shape of a flat pane, a dome, or a sphere. Sheruta can block both physical and energy based attacks. * Shokan (Return) - Purchased (2pts) ** Type: Utility ** Cost: Low ** Range: Long ** Stat: SEI ** Description: With a flash of amber light, Fainarugado disintegrates and reappears in Yamashita's hand. The effective range is 50 meters. 'Previous Abilities' * Matsu (Bide) ** Type: Passive ** Cost: None ** Range: N/A ** Stat: None ** Description: Replicates the power of any attack Yamashita blocks and stores it for later use. There is no known limit to how much energy can be stored. Any extra effects that a blocked attack may have are not replicated, just the pure force and power of the attack. (This means that if a fire attack is blocked the energy stored will not have any fire properties.) * Hangeki (Counterattack) ** Type: Offensive ** Cost: Matsu ** Range: Short / Medium ** Stat: None ** Description: Unleashes all the power stored by Matsu. The energy can be released in two ways: ***# A short range explosion. By channeling the energy into the blade a volatile explosion is released when it comes into contact with an object. The explosion is directed outwards from the blade which prevents the wielder from being harmed. ***# An energy wave. By letting go of the energy in the blade it is released in a wide traveling wave in the same angle/direction that Yamashita swings the blade. It explodes upon hitting a solid object. 'Koilanthropy' 'Appearance' Yamashita's transformed appearance turns his skin pale white due to Hierro covering his entire body. His mask is a Knights helm that covers his entire face and eye's but leaves the mouth exposed, revealing sharp jagged teeth. A plume of ragged dirty blonde hair sprouts from the back of the helm and hangs down Yamashita's back. A pointed ellipse shaped shield is fused to his left arm that houses 3 spikes of dense Heirro similar to bone in structure and appearance. The edges of the shield are razor sharp and can slice clean through most materials. 'Abilities' * Feral Instincts: While transformed Yamashita gains increased awareness and instincts at the sacrifice of his intelligence. When Yamashita is in this state he cannot be reasoned with and loses all forms of communication * Shunpo: Yamashita Moves extremely quickly from one point to another, almost impossible to track with the naked eye. Even in his transformed state Yamashita still maintains the ability to shunpo. This ability is augmented by his transformation making it faster than what he is normally capable of. * Bōnshīrudo (Bone Shield): Yamashita is always equipped with a shield of super dense Heirro that can block most, if not all attacks. It is strong against slashing, blunt, and energy based attacks and weak against thrusting and stabbing attacks. The edges of the shield are razor sharp and Yamashita's main form of attack while transformed. * Hone Supaiku (Bone Spike): Fires a spike of super condensed Heirro from his shield that travels at a blinding speed, which rivals shunpo and sonido speeds. He can have 3 loaded at once but it takes time to regenerate more after being fired. * Oidasu (Expel): Amber Reiatsu collects on Yamashita's skin, forming a glass armor before shattering. A defensive ability which removes all status effects on Yamashita as well as hiding his Reiatsu from being detected. * Heirro Body: Yamashita's body is covered in Heirro increasing his natural defense while transformed. * Heirro Claws: Yamashita hands and feet are covered in Hierro forming claws which gives him increased traction on all surfaces as well as the ability to crawl and run on walls and ceilings 'OOC NOTE' Koilanthropy is purely a story element. It will not be used in any spars, or battles unless previously agreed upon. 'Trivia' * Theme Song: History Repeating * Favorite Color: Cobalt Blue * Favorite Animal: Red Panda 'Out of Character Info' * Timezone: MST (-7) * Most Active: 6pm - 9pm Weekdays / 10am - 5pm Weekends